Nothing To Deny
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Cara has always hated the Mother Confessor and everything she stands for but what happens when those feelings start to change?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING TO DENY**

 **SUMMARY-** Cara has always hated Kahlan and everything she stood for, Kahlan's feelings are the same but what happens when Cara starts to feel a little differently?

 **Author's Note-** I own nothing

Cara glared at the Mother Confessor's back as she followed her through the forest. The sun was at it's highest in the sky and the heat was a little too much for the Mord Sith's liking but she didn't complain.

She only rolled her green eyes when Kahlan spoke of love and the greater good and kindness. Why was she even with these people? Richard seemed to enjoy her joyous chatter whereas Cara wanted to cut her own ears off. Zedd had to meet someone in town and had decided to stay behind and catch up with them later.

"Don't you agree Cara?" Kahlan said suddenly, snapping Cara out of her barbaric thoughts.

"What?"

"I said that if the Mord Sith trained people instead of torturing them, we would have a much better army for the Midlands." Kahlan told her.

Cara raised her head slightly and grinned cruely.

"We do train. We train people to be submissive. What better soldier than a submissive one?"

Kahlan frowned slightly but amusement shone in her blue eyes.

"One who wanted to defend his home, not be forced into it."

Cara shrugged. "I found that submissive people were more useful. Once broken, they felt nothing and therefore their loyalties could not be divided. They were very effecient."

Kahlan stopped walking and turned back to face the Mord Sith.

"Don't forget that you were broken once."

Her tone wasn't harsh but it struck Cara more than she cared to admit.

"Yes. And look what a valuable asset I have become."

Kahlan looked Cara up and down and a small, barely there smile, touched her lips.

"Can't argue with that."

Kahlan continued to follow Richard, leaving Cara to stare after the Mother Confessor with confusion. Why had she been smiling like that? Why did Cara detect something in her tone that told her she was being playful and not in a way she was accustomed to? She let out a small breath and carried on walking.

After what felt like quite a while, Richard stopped and announced that they make camp. Kahlan was going to cook, Richard went off to find the wood for the fire and Cara would go hunting, something she had begun to enjoy.

The woods were very quiet and Cara crept through them silently, hoping to come across a buck or at the very least, a rabbit. She wasn't about to go down to the river and fish again. Not like last night.

A twig snapped behind her and she spun, agiel out and ready. Kahlan caught her arm.

"Easy...it's only me." She said softly. Cara narrowed her eyes briefly and then put her agiel away once again.

"What are you doing out here?" Cara asked irritably.

"Seeing if you needed any help." Kahlan replied.

"I'm fine. I would be doing better if I didn't have any distractions."

Kahlan licked her lips and sighed, looking down at her hands.

"Cara...I really am trying here-"

"Trying to do what?" Cara snapped.

"To...tolerate you." Kahlan said, her tone hard and forced.

"Tolerate me? I was trained to hate you, Mother Confessor. So if anyone should be tolerating anyone; it should be me tolerating you."

Kahlan blinked and stared at the Mord Sith, speechless.

"Now if that is all you came here to say, please go back to the camp and leave me to hunt."

Kahlan turned away and did as the Mord Sith suggested. Cara shook her head and went back to hunting. She really needed to kill something now.

When Kahlan got back to the camp, she found Richard fanning the small flame he'd made untill it caught.

"Hey, I wondered where you'd got to." He said, a warm smile on his handsome face. Kahlan sat down on a log near the fire and shook her head, lost in her own thoughts.

"Is everything ok?" Richard asked her.

"Uh...no, not really." Kahlan admitted without looking at him.

Richard frowned. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kahlan nodded. "Yes I just...I just tried talking to Cara, find some common ground. I was truthful and told her that I...tolerated her."

Richard hid his smile. He could only imagine the Mord Sith's rebuttle.

"She said...she should be the one tolerating me. She was trained to hate me and my kind." Kahlan said, some sadness in her voice.

Richard took a seat next to her. "Well, that is true. Cara was trained to hate you. You are everything the Mord Sith are against but Cara...she's different. Give her time, she'll come around."

Kahlan looked doubtful. "I'm not so sure."

They both looked up as the Mord Sith came back through the trees, holding a rabbit and sporting a bleeding upper arm. Kahlan frowned when she saw the wound.

"What happened?" She asked Cara, concern in her voice.

Cara glanced at the blood running down her arm from where her leather had been ripped up near her shoulder.

"Oh that...nothing happened. I was just chasing this-" She said, throwing the rabbit at Richard- "And the little bastard darted down a rabbit hole. It was a tight fit but I got him." She said explained, a triumphant smirk on her face.

On closer inspection, Kahlan could see the light flecks of dirt in her bonde hair, dark smudges on her cheeks and most of all, that nasty looking wound.

"Come with me, we'll get that cleaned up." Kahlan offered, standing up.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." Cara muttered.

Kahlan looked to Richard for help. Richard sighed a little.

"Your Master orders you to obey Kahlan." He said with a playful smile.

Cara glared at him.

"Now you start giving out orders?"

"Cara." Richard said in warning. She sighed. "Fine."

Kahlan walked on ahead and Cara followed her down to the small stream on the other side of a patch of trees.

"Sit down." Kahlan commanded softly. Cara sighed loudly and sat on the rock heavily like a spoiled child.

She watched as Kahlan went to the stream and soaked a rag in the water then rang it out.

"So, a rabbit hole...I would've thought a strong Mord Sith could not be bested by a rabbit." Kahlan said, amusement in her voice.

Cara only glared at her. "I bested it. It's dead, remember?"

Kahlan nodded, that playful smile on her lips.

Cara watched as she came over and started cleaning around the wound.

It stung but Cara wouldn't admit that what she considered to be a tiny scrape, was causing her a little pain.

"Does that hurt?" Kahlan asked. The blonde lifted her head and expected to see an expression of mockery on the Mother Confessor's face but instead she saw nothing but sympathy and compassion in Kahlan's blue eyes. It took Cara aback. Never had anyone looked at her with such care before and it was only then that Cara realised why people loved the Mother Confessor so much.

"Well does it?" Kahlan asked gently, pulling Cara from her thoughts. The Mord Sith swallowed and licked her lips, raising her head defiantly.

"N-No."

Kahlan gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. Cara rolled her eyes.

"A little."

That made Kahlan smile and continued cleaning the area around the wound even more gently than before.

"Why do the Mord Sith hate Confessors so much?"

Cara's own face took on a softer expression.

"I don't hate you."

Kahlan looked at her as though slightly shocked for a moment and then went back to watching what she was doing.

"I didn't mean you. I meant the Mord Sith as a whole."

"Oh um...well Confessors are light and good but they threaten everything that we stand for. They threaten our way of life." Cara explained.

"Do I threaten you?"

Cara felt Kahlan's warm fingers on her cool skin.

"No. Well, I mean you did before I got to know you."

Kahlan chuckled.

"Really? Because only minutes ago you implied that you only tolerated me."

"That was before you..."

"Before I what?"

Cara gestured to her arm. "Before you...helped me."

Kahlan's smile grew as she looked at Cara.

"Perhaps with time and understanding we can become good friends you and I."

Cara snapped herself out of whatever she was thinking and looked down at her arm. The dried blood was gone, all that was left was a deep pink scratch.

"I think it'll be alright now." She said quickly. Kahlan straightened as Cara stood.

"We should really get back to camp." Cara said, turning away.

"Cara...is it something I said?" Kahlan asked worriedly.

"No. It's me, I'm...very tired and need something to eat."

Kahlan nodded. "Alright. I'll be along in a minute." She said, going back to the stream.

Cara felt angry at herself. What was wrong with her? So Kahlan had shown her some kindness, so what?

A little while later, Kahlan returned and Richard smiled when he saw her then handed her a bowl of what was probably rabbit stew. All three of them ate in silence untill it was time for bed. Cara took first watch, she'd insisted.

She stood on the edge of the camp, arms folded and eyes focused straight ahead but listening to sounds all around her. She heard Richard stir and glanced over her shoulder to see him moving over to Kahlan.

She pretended not to notice but listened to the conversation.

"Kahlan, I need to speak with you."

She sat up, concern written over her face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I've been thinking...about us."

"Richard..."

"I know, I know I said I wouldn't bring it up again but what if there was a way...that we could be together?"

Kahlan sighed as Richard took her hand and stroked his thumb across the back of it.

"There has to be a way Kahlan. You can't pretend that you haven't thought about it."

Cara rolled her eyes as she felt a wave of jealousy wash over her.

"I have but Richard, there is no way that we can ever be together."

"What if we haven't looked at all the options? There must be something."

"Richard please-"

"I refuse to accept this, the way we are."

"Richard, I hate it too but please, I am very tired and-"

"We have to find a way."

Cara turned around, losing her patience.

"It is clear to me that the Mother Confessor is tired and if you don't let her sleep, she'll be of no use in battle tomorrow should we happen upon one."

Richard stared at Cara and Kahlan mouthed a grateful 'thank you.'

Finally, he nodded and went back to his own make shift bed while Kahlan settled down into her own and Cara continued her watch.

The next morning, Cara woke to a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"Cara."

Cara started and then calmed down when she saw Kahlan smiling at her.

"Shh, Richard's not awake yet. I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. I was very tired and Richard keeps on refusing to see what is clear to him. He believes there is a way."

"Do you?" Cara asked.

Kahlan dipped her head, looking down at the forest floor.

"No."

"Then there is no way and he must come to terms with that." Cara said sharply.

Kahlan nodded.

"But how to make him see."

Cara shrugged. "That, I do not know."

Kahlan put a hand on Cara's shoulder. "I wish I did."

She began to walk away from the Mord Sith.

"Kahlan."

The Mother Confessor stopped and looked back at the blonde.

Cara had been trying to work out things all night which is way Kahlan had found her asleep this morning but she had come to terms with what she'd been feeling and saw no point in denying anything anymore. Anyway, if the Keeper succeeded, Cara would only die without confessing anything and that was something she wasn't sure she could handle.

"Even if there was a way for you and Richard to be together, I wouldn't help you find it."

Then she walked off herself, leaving a very confused Kahlan standing there, staring after the Mord Sith as she went to the camp and packed her things, stirring Richard in the process.

Kahlan walked alongside Richard while Cara went on ahead. She could hear them talking. Richard was doing his best to bring Kahlan round to the idea of a life, a normal life for them and every now and again as Cara glanced back, she saw Kahlan watching her and saw the tired expression on her face. She slowed so she could hear what Richard was saying more clearly.

"Kahlan, think about it. If there was way, we could have children, we could be a proper family."

"Richard, I would love that but there's just no way."

"What if there is and we're just not looking in the right place?"

"The Mother Confessor is right." Cara said suddenly. "There is no way that you two can ever be more than what you are now."

Kahlan kept her eyes on Cara and watched her expressions and the way she spoke. The Mord Sith was uncomfortable.

Richard didn't like to hear this and walked on ahead while Cara found herself walking next to Kahlan.

"Thank you, again."

"Something had to be said. I couldn't stand to listen to him beg and plead anymore." Cara said harshly.

"About what you said, back at the camp, what did you mean?" Kahlan questioned carefully.

"About?"

"When you said if there was a way that Richard and I could be together, you wouldn't help us to find it."

"No, I wouldn't."

Kahlan paused. "Why?"

"Because it seems that over time, I have gone from hating you to something else. It may be just boredom, I'm not quite sure." Cara replied with a slight shrug.

"Boredom? What do you mean?"

Cara stopped walking and in turn, so did Kahlan.

"I may have feelings for you and the thought of you and Richard together is not something I look forward to."

At least she was honest, Kahlan thought with suprise.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"A while. I wasn't sure at first but then last night when you cleaned my wound for me, it became clear."

Kahlan smiled.

"Cara, I care about you but-"

"You love Richard, I know. As I said, it's just feelings, they'll pass."

Cara went to walk off when Kahlan grabbed her arm.

"It's not that simple."

"Not for a Mother Confessor maybe but for a Mord Sith, it shouldn't be too hard a task."

Kahlan frowned as Cara ripped her arm away from Kahlan's grasp.

"You can't just shut it off Cara. If you feel something, it won't go away."

"I have to disagree and you should let this go before Richard hears of it. It would not bode well for any of us if he knew."

Kahlan frowned. "Why?"

"A Mord Sith having feelings for a Mother Confessor? _His_ Confessor. Do you understand how forbidden that is? It would be like me running off with Darken Rahl's intended while in his service." She explained as best she could.

"Maybe we should talk about this." Kahlan said, lowering her voice.

"There is nothing to talk about. I suggest we continue as though nothing happened,"

Kahlan glared at Cara. "Nothing has happened."

A mischevious grin crossed Cara's features.

"Not yet anyway."

NOTHING TO DENY

CHAPTER 2

Author's Note- This story was meant to be just a one shot but after a few kind reviews, I have decided to continue so here is chapter 2. Thank you for your reviews.

I own nothing once again.

Kahlan watched Cara as she walked on ahead. A deep frown creased the brunette's brow every now and then as she kept replaying what Cara had said over and over in her head untill Richard's words were nothing more than some distant mutterings.

"Kahlan?"

This time, Kahlan looked up. Richard smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and she forced a small smile back and nodded.

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"About what?" Richard pushed. Kahlan's gaze once again went to Cara's back as the Mord Sith crested the hill in front of them.

"Nothing."

Richard let it go, thankfully and continued talking to her but once again, Kahlan didn't hear a word of it.

After another hour of walking, they came across a small village. Cara stopped and drew her agiels. Richard rushed to stand beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tone hard and serious.

"Banelings."

The village was empty. huts and shelters had been ransacked and abandoned. Richard drew his sword.

"I'll go check it out. Stay with Kahlan."

Cara nodded and as Kahlan stepped forward to follow Richard, Cara's hand snapped out and gripped Kahlan's arm.

"Richard said to stay here." She told the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan nodded and only when the Mord Sith was confident that Kahlan would do as she was told, did she let her go.

"Can...can we talk?" Kahlan asked.

Cara nodded but said nothing.

Kahlan licked her lips, she wasn't sure how to broach the subject but they had to talk about this. Well, Kahlan did anyway.

"You said you have feelings for me."

"I did."

"Can you really just bury them? As though you never felt a thing?"

Cara glanced at Kahlan and then focused her attention back to the village before answering.

"Would it make any difference if I couldn't?"

Kahlan faltered. "I...I''m not sure what you mean."

"I've been honest with you, now it's time that you be honest with me; is Richard everything to you?"

Kahlan nodded without hesitation. "Yes, of course he is."

Cara folded her arms and straightened, that chin rising again to show strength.

"Then this conversation is pointless. My feelings should mean nothing to you if all you want is Richard."

"But what about you?" Kahlan asked.

Cara spun around, green eyes glaring wide at the Mother Confessor.

"What does it matter?! Please Confessor, don't pretend to care about me or my feelings. You made it pretty clear how you felt when we first met." She spat, turning back around.

Kahlan felt her anger rising and her fists clenched at her sides.

"You're right."

Cara glanced over her shoulder at Kahlan.

"I hate the Mord Sith and yes, I hated you but Richard seems to think you can be trusted. I'm still not sure."

Cara turned around again and tilted her head as she looked at Kahlan.

"I killed my own sisters to save you, Richard and Zedd countless times."

"But not Dahlia." Kahlan cut in.

Cara's eyes widened. "How do you know about Dahlia?"

Kahlan looked away and Cara took a step towards her.

"How do you know about Dahlia?" Cara asked, more slowly this time.

Kahlan licked her lips and Cara pulled her agiels free threateningly. Kahlan looked down at the weapons that pulsed with magic.

"You touch me with one of those things and I'll confess you." The Mother Confessor warned.

"I asked you a question." Cara said calmly but still did not put her weapons away.

"I saw her when I was in the Mord Sith's temple. I heard them talking about her...and about you."

Cara seemed to be thinking about this new information and then out her agiels away.

"My loyalty is not to Dahlia but no, I would not kill her. Not unless Richard commanded it."

Kahlan's eyebrows knitted together.

"Anything for Lord Rahl. Richard will never be Lord Rahl."

"He already is." Cara snapped back.

"He's nothing like Darken Rahl." Kahlan argued.

"If he were, we would not be surrounded by banelings." The Mord Sith muttered.

Kahlan opened her mouth to speak when Richard appeared again.

"It's clear. Whoever was here, they're long gone."

Cara nodded. "Good, then we should move before they come back."

She started walking on ahead, seemingly desparate to be as far away from Kahlan as possible.

They moved onto the next town and decided to stay in an inn for the night. Richard got a room on his own and he suggested that Kahlan share with Cara, much to both of the women's annoyance.

"Take the bed, I'll take the floor." Cara said as they entered the room. Kahlan, being polite as she was, shook her head.

"Oh no, I think you should-"

"I don't sleep much anyway Confessor...take the bed."

Kahlan looked at the Mord Sith and then nodded, giving her a tight smile.

"Alright then, thank you."

Cara just rolled her eyes and opened her pack up to pull out the blanket and lay it on the floor. Kahlan got ready for bed and the climbed in under the sheets. Cara layed with her back to the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan saw this as an oppurtunity to talk some more about Dahlia.

"Did you love Dahlia?"

Cara tensed at the question and closed her eyes for a minute before answering.

"I don't know if you would call it love."

Kahlan frowned. She didn't understand that. With her, it was either love or it wasn't, there was no in between.

"Well, did you have feelings for her?"

"Yes. Pity mostly. She's not the strongest of the Mord Sith." Cara replied.

Kahlan didn't understand Cara anymore, not like she thought she did.

"So when you say you have feelings for me...do you mean pity as well?"

"Oh not this again." Cara muttered, rolling onto her back with a sigh.

"Well I want to know." Kahlan persisted, propping herself up on one elbow.

"I don't feel pity for you."

"Then what do you feel?"

Cara stared at the ceiling for a long time before answering.

"I admire you. I've never met someone with so much compassion who can be so strong. I respect you because you are true to what you believe in, no matter what anyone says and I envy Richard...he has your heart." She admitted and then frowned as though annoyed with herself for being so open.

Kahlan smiled a little.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Cara snapped.

"For being honest with me."

"Your welcome. Can I get some sleep now?"

Kahlan chuckled lightly.

"Goodnight Cara."

When Cara awoke, it was still dark outside. Kahlan was fast asleep. She quietly got up and left the room.

Outside the inn was deathly quiet. Only the sound of a fire crackling nearby could be heard and now and again the shuffle of horses hooves as they moved about a little.

Cara knew someone was here. She was knew it before she woke up. She followed her instincts untill she reached the barn that sat at the side of the inn. She stepped inside and looked around. A thin line of moonlight came in through the gap in the roof and into that light stepped...

"Dahlia."

The other Mord Sith smiled at her old lover.

"Cara. How good to see you."

Cara didn't answer because even though some part of her softened at the sight of Dahlia, she wasn't pleased that she was here.

"I had to see you Cara. After you left, things haven't been the same."

"You could've come with me. We could've served Richard together."

Dahlia smirked. "I serve the Lord Rahl."

"Richard is the Lord Rahl."

Dahlia shook her head. "He is nothing like our Master."

"Your Master." Cara corrected her.

Dahlia shrugged. "Still, he wants you back, Cara."

She took a step towards Cara and put two fingers under Cara's chin.

"I want you back."

Cara looked into Dahlia's blue eyes. "I can't."

Dahlia frowned and released her hold on Cara.

"Why? Cara, don't you remember when we were together? How good it was, how we cared for each other. The other Mord Sith could not claim to have a bond that strong. It's still there, I can feel it."

Cara looked down, almost ashamed at how she felt.

"Not for me."

Dahlia glared the other Mord Sith.

"What's changed?" She took a step back from Cara then, realisation dawning on her.

"Have you met another?"

Cara looked up through her lashes. "Yes..."

Dahlia licked her lips. "No...you always said it was just us. You never wanted anyone else."

"I didn't plan for this Dahlia." Cara tried to explain.

"Who is it? Another Mord Sith?"

Cara shook her head. Dahlia caught her off guard and gave her a hard shove, making Cara stumble back before she regained her footing.

"Who?! Tell me!"

Cara bit the inside of her cheek to keep her composure.

"Kahlan Amnell." Cara admitted, her voice small and soft.

Dahlia stared at Cara in shock.

"The Mother Confessor?"

Cara nodded. "Yes."

Dahlia started pacing back and forth. "Does she feel the same?"

"No."

"And what do you plan to do about this?"

Cara shrugged. "I'm not sure. Bury my feelings, help Richard defeat the Keeper and then...quite honestly, I don't know."

"You need to leave them Cara. It's not fair on you and your place is not with them. it's with me." Dahlia insisted and she stood in front of Cara.

"We can go back to how it was. Just you and me. We can forget all about Kahlan Amnell and Richard Cypher."

Dahlia moved into her and held Cara close. Cara's arms remained limp at her sides.

"I'm in love with her Dahlia."

Dahlia sighed and stroked Cara's hair. "You were in love with me once, remember?"

Cara nodded.

"We can go back to that. Just leave with me tonight."

Cara thought about it. What did she want? A life with Kahlan but she could never actually be with her or a life with Dahlia and a chance at forgetting Kahlan Amnell ever existed?

Cara sighed and brought her arms up to hold Dahlia as well.

"I'll tell them tomorrow."

Dahlia smiled against Cara's blonde hair.

"It's for the best Cara."

Cara nodded.

"I know."

Ooh, will she? Won't she? Stay tuned ;) Reviews are appreciated. X

 **UPDATED**

Kahlan ran into the room Richard was staying in, concern written all over her face.

"Richard! It's Cara, she's-"

"Here." Richard finished. He stepped aside to show Cara standing behind him. Kahlan looked relieved.

"Sorry, I thought you'd-"

"Gone? Not yet." Richard muttered unhappily. Kahlan frowned at his tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked but she knew the answer.

Cara looked down at the floor before meeting Kahlan's gaze.

"Dahlia came to see me last night. She said that I should go back with her. I agreed." She told the Confessor, raising her head so no emotion shone in her green eyes.

Kahlan stared at the Mord Sith. "Dahlia? So you're just going to abandon Richard? Someone you claim to serve, all because of her?"

Richard said nothing, he just stood there, looking disappointed.

Cara slung her pack over one shoulder and looked at Kahlan.

"It's for the best Kahlan." Cara said quietly then she stepped past them and left the room. Richard kept his gaze on the floor while Kahlan looked to him for an idea of what to do.

"So that's it? We're just going to let her go?"

"She's not my prisoner, Kahlan. If she wants to go, we have to let her."

Kahlan shook her head. "She chose to serve you. She swore to it!"

"Kahlan, let it go. Look at this way, she helped us get this far."

Kahlan's lip tightened into a grim line.

"And we might not get much further without her."

She turned and left the inn, searching for the blonde. She was no where to be seen. Kahlan looked around, thinking of where she might've gone but there was no trail, nothing. She went into the barn next to the inn and sat down on a bale of hay, putting her head in her hands. This couldn't be it. It couldn't be the end. Cara had swore to serve Richard and she was nothing if not loyal. That was one of the things that Kahlan had always admired about her. But to find out that Dahlia had persuaded her to go back to Darken Rahl with her was something that Kahlan couldn't comprehend. She felt hot tears behind her eyes and bit her lip as they fell down her cheeks. She thought of what Cara had told her, how honest she'd been with her and how Kahlan hadn't been receptive to her feelings. Mord Sith were known to shut feelings off, well most of them anyway so it must have been difficult to Cara to admit them and Kahlan had done nothing. She'd not let her down gently, she'd just kept on going on about how Richard was everything to her; making the Mord Sith feel even worthless than she already did. Maybe by being with Dahlia she'd feel better about herself so maybe this was all for the best.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Richard and Kahlan had caught up with Zedd and after learning that Cara had left them, he'd assumed that she must be under some sort of spell and now they were on a quest to find a cure for something that didn't even exist. A waste of all their time, Kahlan knew but she couldn't admit to Richard what Cara had said. She felt that was something Cara would not appreciate it, even if she wasn't here anymore. Zedd had gone back to the village where he thought he could find something out from some of his old friends and had sent Richard and Kahlan onto a Mord Sith temple in the hope that they would find Cara and bring her back.

Richard looked up at the temple and slowed his horse.

"What plan do you have?" Kahlan asked as she stopped her own horse beside his.

"Go in. Ask to see Cara."

Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "You think it will be that simple?"

Richard shook his head. "No."

Kahlan looked at the tall building and remembered when she'd been tortured in there before.

"I'll go." She said suddenly.

Richard frowned. "Why?"

"They want to kill the Seeker, they don't want a dead Confessor and I'm sure that Cara will make an exception to see me." Kahlan said vaguely. Richard didn't like her plan but once Kahlan made her mind up, there was nothing that could stop her, so with a heavy sigh, Richard nodded and watched Kahlan dismount her horse and head for the temple. Each step that took her closer to the temple, made her think about why she was here. Get Cara back. That was all that mattered.

She took one last look back at Richard before going inside...

Instantly, she was surrounded by Mord Sith, all their agiels were pointed at her threateningly.

"I'm here to speak with Cara Mason."

They looked at her, unsure of what she wanted exactly but also very sure of what they would do to her if she tried anything. Kahlan turned as she heard boots on concrete.

"Cara is indisposed." Dahlia said. "You must be Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor. You take a great risk in coming here."

"I just want to speak with Cara, please." Kahlan said calmly.

"As I said, she's-"

"Indisposed I know. I'll wait." Kahlan cut in.

Dahlia looked the Mother Confessor up and down before a small grin came to her lips. She nodded. "Alright. Have a seat."

Kahlan sat down on one of the stone benches while the Mord Sith stood back but kept their eyes on her, probably waiting for her to do something stupid.

Cara looked down at Richard sitting on his horse outside the temple. She sighed.

"The Mother Confessor is here to see you." Dahlia said and Cara could hear the joy in her voice as the other Mord Sith came to stand behind her.

"Shall we kill her together?"

Cara's lips tightened. "No...send her back to her Seeker." She said bitterly.

Dahlia scoffed. "Rahl wants her dead."

"I don't." Cara argued.

"Since when did what you want over rule want our Lord and Master wants?"

"We serve a dead man, Dahlia. Darken Rahl was killed. The real Lord Rahl is sitting outside this very temple."

Dahlia shook her head but said nothing. Instead, she left Cara without a word.

Minutes later, Cara felt someone behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Kahlan standing in the doorway.

"Dahlia does many things right but obeying my wishes is not one of them." Cara drawled.

"I had to see you." Kahlan said, her voice soft.

"Why? Had a change of heart?" Cara said with a bitter smile on her face.

"Zedd thinks you've been put under some kind of spell...he said you wouldn't have just left like that."

"So now you're here to try and convince me to come back and reassure Zedd that everything is fine and I am no longer under a spell." Cara said as she turned to face Kahlan, folding her arms. Cara hated the stabbing feeling she got as her heart tightened in her chest at seeing the Mother Confessor.

"I know why you left." Kahlan began, her voice shaking a little. Cara looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"It's because I don't feel the same way as you do."

Cara kept her gaze steady but swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But I'm here, asking you to reconsider your decision...because Richard needs you, Zedd likes you and ...I miss you."

Cara raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"The first two, I'll believe-maybe the Zedd one is a bit strong- but you missing me? I don't believe that. You said it yourself, you tolerate me Confessor and I can't continue to be part of your merry band feeling like I do. Being away from you is the best thing for me. I made the right choice and I stand by it."

Kahlan looked down at her hands as she clasped them in front of her.

"I'm sorry I don't feel the same for you as you do for me Cara but for now, you're going to have to put your feelings aside and serve your Lord and Master."

Cara narrowed at her eyes at Kahlan. "You think it's so easy, don't you? Do you think I wanted to have feelings for you? Do you think that I like feeling like snapping Richard's neck every time he kisses you? My 'Lord and Master' as you put it, wants you and only you and you return that. Mord Sith are not meant for love so the fact that I feel anything at all is very confusing for me."

Kahlan watched the Mord Sith as her own feelings seemed to irritate her. The blonde's eyes were darting back and forth as she explained and suddenly Kahlan got a sense of what it was like in Cara's head.

" Maybe...maybe you feel the love of a friend for me." Kahlan suggested carefully

Cara shook her head. "I thought that too but after some consideration, I know that's not it."

Kahlan felt her chances of getting Cara back, slipping away.

She took a step closer to the Mord Sith.

"Richard and I can never be together Cara. Maybe if I really thought about it, I could have feelings for you too."

Cara looked up, hope in her eyes but desperately trying to conceal it.

"You can't make yourself feel something you don't Kahlan and to do that for me would not be a kindness, it'd be pity and I hate that more than anything."

Kahlan took Cara's hand. "It's not pity Cara. It's me being honest. Please, come back with us and we'll figure this out, together."

Cara looked down at Kahlan's hand holding her's when an idea struck her. Green eyes locked with blue.

"Close your eyes."

Kahlan hesitated and then did as the Mord Sith said.

Cara lent in and pressed her lips to Kahlan's. She waited for the Mother Confessor to pull back quickly or slap her or something like that but instead, she felt Kahlan respond and kiss her back. Cara smiled against her mouth and pulled back, looking into Kahlan's eyes.

"Well, that was something I didn't expect from you." The Mord Sith said with a grin. Kahlan blushed.

"I didn't expect to feel something."

Cara smiled and tilted her head as she looked at the Confessor.

"Maybe we can work something out."

Kahlan smiled. "I'd like that."

"Will you tell Richard?"

Kahlan looped her arms around Cara's waist and drew the Mord Sith to her.

"Well I think it'd be more fun if it was our little secret for now. Wait till the Keeper is defeated and then maybe you and I can go from there. Richard will learn to accept it."

Cara frowned. "I don't want to hurt him Kahlan. You have no idea how much I want to be with you but I do think of Richard too."

Kahlan nodded. "I know, that's another reason I think we should keep this quiet."

Cara nodded in agreement. Kahlan gave a contented sigh and stepped back from the Mord Sith.

"I'll tell Richard you're leaving here and we'll wait for you to get a few things together."

Cara smiled and nodded. "Kahlan?"

The Mother Confessor stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you...for not giving up on me."

Kahlan smiled warmly at her. "I wasn't about to lose you Cara. Not now. Not ever."

She then left the temple after Cara gave the order that the Mother Confessor was not to be harmed. Richard looked up as Kahlan walked up to him and climbed up into the saddle of her horse.

"Well?"

Kahlan smiled. "She'll be out in a little while."

Richard smiled brightly. "She's coming? What did you do to get her to change her mind?"

Kahlan kept her gaze on the Mord Sith temple and looked up at the chamber Cara had resided in.

"I told her what she wanted to hear."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Well who thought Kahlan would turn like that? And is this all it seems? What will happen when Cara finds out she's being decieved?**

Richard smiled at the Mord Sith as he rode side by side with her.

"I'm glad you decided to come back."

Cara only nodded and glanced back at Kahlan who gave her a warm smile.

"Well, I had something to come back for." She said finally and a knowing smile touched her lips but only briefly.

Zedd spoke up from behind.

"Well of course you would miss us! We're the only family you've got left!"

Cara bit back a grin but said nothing.

"We'll make camp just over that hill." Richard announced. Cara inwardly rejoiced. She was tired even though she claimed that she never got tired and as she glanced round at Kahlan to see the Mother Confessor smiling again at her. The Mord Sith's gaze went to Richard and her smile disappeared; he could never know.

They all ate in comfortable silence and turned in for the night. All except Cara and Kahlan who had gone down to the river. Cara stood, looking back at Kahlan as she came through the trees. Instantly, the Mord Sith came towards her and kissed her deeply.

"I thought they'd never go to sleep." The blonde drawled with a grin on her face.

Kahlan nodded. "I know. It seemed like I was waiting for ages."

Cara chuckled darkly and stepped back, producing some rope from behind her back.

"I thought we could play a little game. What do you think Confessor?"

Kahlan looked at the rope that Cara snapped taught for effect and swallowed her fear. If she was tied, she couldn't hold Cara back but then if she didn't go along with this, Cara would know something was wrong.

Kahlan forced a smile onto her face and held out her wrists.

"Go ahead." She said playfully.

Cara shook her head slowly.

"Back. Against that tree."

Kahlan looked at the tree and then grinned but it was shaky and she hoped that Cara wasn't sensing any discomfort.

She stepped back and Cara went behind the tree, tying Kahlan's wrists behind it so that her arms were pulled back.

"Are you comfortable?" Cara asked with a grin.

Kahlan grinned back and laughed nervously. "Uh, not really no."

"Good. It's supposed to be that way."

She stepped back and stared at the Confessor for a long time before she pulled out one of her agiels. Kahlan's blue eyes widened.

"Oh...uh Cara, I don't think that-"

"How long did you think it would take?" Cara asked calmly, eyeing her agiel.

Kahlan frowned, confusion and fear of the pain of the agiel all mixing into one.

"W-what?"

"Now is not the time to play dumb with me, Confessor."

Kahlan chuckled nervously once again. "Is this foreplay?"

Cara raised an eyebrow at Kahlan.

"You'll wish it was once I'm done with you." She snarled.

"Cara, I don't understand...did I do something wrong?"

"I admire your commitment." Cara said cryptically.

Kahlan frowned. "Commitment to what?!" She ended up shouting out of pure frustration.

"The lie."

Kahlan looked at the Mord Sith. "What lie?"

"You said you could have feelings for me. We kissed and suddenly you found some...did you honestly think that I would believe you? That you could decieve me?"

Kahlan looked down.

"So if you knew I was lying, why come back to us?"

Cara smiled. "Because you freed me of those ridiculous feelings. Once you lied to me, pretended to love me, I knew I could never love someone like you."

Kahlan looked guilty.

"I did what I had to for Richard. He wanted you back. A Seeker needs his Confessor but it seems that he also needs his Mord Sith."

Cara thought about this and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's true. I said I would serve Richard and I will."

Kahlan looked relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, Cara. Now, please, can you untie me?"

Cara looked Kahlan dead in the eye and the agiel in her hand pulsed as she brought it near Kahlan's neck.

"Cara wait, what good will this do? Please, think about what you're doing!"

"It will make me feel a whole lot better knowing that you're suffering as much as I am. The only difference is, your pain will be physical."

Kahlan frowned deeply as her breathing quickened.

"But you said...you said you didn't love me anymore, that you couldn't love someone like me."

Cara grinned as she brought the agiel closer to Kahlan's pale flesh.

"Now who's the liar?" Cara revealed as she struck Kahlan with the agiel.

The Confessor's screams which mirrored the agiels could be heard through out the forest.

The Mord Sith simply watched without emotion as she tortured the woman she loved...

 **END**

 **Authour's Note- Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Please feel free to review. I have ideas for the next one already!**


End file.
